


A line in the sand

by OmenOfHope



Series: Little moments [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Metal Gear V: The Phantom Pain, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmenOfHope/pseuds/OmenOfHope
Summary: Snake, vuelve a la Base Madre después de meses en una misión de reclutamiento y extracción de rehenes pero, para su sorpresa, Ocelot le ha informado que Miller lleva días con pesadillas y dañándose inconscientemente por culpa de sus fantasmas y solo dispone de una noche antes de embarcarse en un nuevo trabajo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste este pequeño trabajo. Quizás sea el primero de un par más de one-shots sobre éste mismo fandom y viendo que en español no había ninguno... ¡aquí vengo a dejar mi primer granito de arena!

Las pesadillas solo iban en aumento. El olor de la arena impregnada en su ropa… junto con el sudor, la sangre la orina y otros fluidos que prefería no recordar con tanta exactitud le inundaban las fosas nasales. Su cuerpo recordaba cada patada, cada puñetazo y golpe con Dios sabía que objeto mientras le intentaban sacar alguna palabra. El acero candente… podía sentirlo como si se lo clavasen de nuevo en la piel. Una tortura que para el medio japonés se quedó como una eterno y duro tormento. «¡Gryah!» gritó en su habitación como si se le desgarrase el alma. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y se llevó la mano que le quedaba a la frente.

— Joder… — Masculló apretando los dientes con rabia. —

Habían pasado ya diez años desde el incidente en la primera Base Madre pero, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Miller revivía cada momento de aquél fatídico momento; como si estuviera atrapado en el tiempo y no pudiera vivir otro periodo de tiempo que no fuera el que lo tuvo cautivo y…

— Joder. ¡¡Mierda!!

Alcanzó de su mesita de noche un vaso de agua, medio lleno, con el que se tomaba los medicamentos para calmar los dolores que aún sentía en sus miembros amputados y lo lanzó con fuerza e ira contra la pared que tenía en frente. Todo ese sufriendo, el recuerdo de todos sus hombres caídos, todas esas vidas…

— Deberías relajarte un poco, Kaz. — Se escuchó una voz torpe y tranquila tras el chirrido de la puerta pesada de metal.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? ¡¿Huh?! — Exclamó el rubio medio incorporándose de la cama para levantarse. — ¡Por Dios, que asco das! Hueles a pura mierda de camello.

— Acabo de llegar.

— ¿Y vienes aquí a dejarme el olor a mierda? Muy amable, es el tipo de incienso que me relaja.

Intentó ser tan hiriente con su tosco sarcasmo para solo sacar una infantil y sutil sonrisa de quien se aproximaba a él cada vez más con una bandeja entre manos.

— He venido porque algunos hombres me han dicho que llevas algunos días más irritado de lo normal. — Tomó asiento al lado del peleón mestizo. — Y Ocelot me ha insistido mucho en que venga a verte… y te diera esto.

Ya el solo nombre del ruso pronunciado por aquellos labios le hacía fruncir el ceño con bastante desagrado. El segundo al mando de aquella nave y ejército estaba sumido en una oscuridad que, ni su casi completa ceguera le podía hacer frente.

— No quiero lo que hayas traído de ese cabrón.

— Pero son…

— He dicho que no. —Acercó tanto el rostro al contrario que sus alientos se mezclaban sin dificultad. — Snake.

El silencio del castaño hizo que la tensión entre ambos, especialmente la que mostraba Miller hacia todo, según sus hombres, fuera palpable en el momento que duró el silencio. « _Y deberías de ir a darte un buen baño, capullo. Tu olor ofende._ »

Por parte de Snake no tuvo respuesta en palabras pero sí en actos. Se levantó de la cama, dejando la bandeja con los medicamentos correspondientes sobre el sitio que había estado ocupando y, antes de que Miller pudiera cantar victoria con su partida lo cogió y cargo sobre sus hombros, como lo había hecho aquella vez al sacarlo de ese cuchitril dónde lo habían tenido cautivo. Por supuesto, los insultos con ese acento tan divertido que se le marcaba cuando se avergonzaba o se enfadaba de más apareció junto con los golpes en el pecho que tendría que soportar hasta llegar a las duchas, donde lo dejó sentado en uno de los bancos.

— Que seas el jefe no te da derecho a esta puta mierda. — Masculló junto con un «La confianza da asco» muy poco amigable.

No tenía la muleta por lo que tendría que aguantar allí hasta que viniera algún cadete desorientado o le llevasen de vuelta. Claro, que podría irse reptando por el suelo pero esa bajada de pantalones no iba a ser suya. Snake, por su parte, comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa mugrienta y ensangrentada. Pistoleras, hombreras, armas de refuerzo, todo, lo fue dejando en el suelo. El brazo protésico aún le causaba algunos problemas pero ya se manejaba mucho mejor que semanas atrás. Era un logro ya que apenas tuvo reposo después de…

Kazuhira no podía ver pero sí se comenzaba a imaginar lo que estaría pasando por la mente de su fiel compañero de armas al ir escuchando como el suelo recibía cada cosa ajena. Negó lentamente al percatarse de los pasos descalzos que volvían hacia él. Otra vez, acabó en alto sobre los brazos del robusto líder de la compañía ahora llamada « _Diamonds Dogs_ » y no le dio tiempo a soltar un nuevo improperio cuando el agua cayó encima de su cabeza y fue silenciado por los labios de Snake.

El agua tibia añadía más calor a los cuerpos que se habían unido en un tórrido beso. Con la espalda pegada a la fría pared, rodeó el cuello del castaño cuando vio que no podía huir ni dar marcha atrás. Ambos soldados llevaban muchos años ocultos en las sombras de una atracción que cruzaba más límites que la moral de la época podría tolerar si salía a la luz pero, para ellos, ese oscuro y prohibido secreto era como un oasis entre tanto desierto lleno de cadáveres.

El reencuentro se transformó en una caliente reunión privada en la que ambos soldados dejaron atrás sus pesadillas y que les ayudó a liberarse de ese cansancio inhumano que sus mentes llevaban cargando desde la primera Compañía.

— Ah… —gimió el rubio al deshacerse de la coleta de Snake.

— Todos duermen — Susurró. — Déjame ser el único que te escuche… Kaz.

Los labios se volvieron a unir, en un beso en el que la lengua ardiente del Primero al mando dominó a la contraria. El rubio se estremeció y clavó las uñas en el hombro ya más que señalado por viejas cicatrices. Big Boss llevaba el control, marcaba el ritmo mientras seguía cargándolo y se deleitaba con los sonidos qué, junto al rugir del agua, resonaba entre aquellas paredes para él y sólo para él.

 

El sol estaba por salir y Snake, arropó al rubio que por suerte, dormía plácidamente después de la _relajante_ ducha durante la madrugada pasada. Le acarició el hombro que sufría las secuelas de su tortuoso cautiverio en Afganistán con la mano metálica y, como si se despidiera de quien no volvería a ver salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta, con la determinación que esperaban de él.

Pequot encendió los motores y las hélices del helicóptero comenzaron a moverse con fuerza. Una nueva misión le ocuparía la mente hasta que, en su regreso, volviese a ver el reflejo de esos ojos que, por su culpa, habían quedado casi inservibles. Se lo debía a él… a todos.


End file.
